Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, cellular telephones, which were previously used for voice communications only, are increasingly being used to transmit short message service (“SMS”) messages, multimedia message service (“MMS”) messages, symbols, graphics, photographs, video, audio, and/or multimedia to other cellular telephones and to other types of electronic devices.
However, within the wide range of electronic devices that may be configured to communicate with each other over some type of network, there may exist electronic devices with differing available features or communication options. For example, some types of cellular telephones are capable of transmitting and receiving MMS messages, video, and/or other content while others are not.
Hence, protocols have been developed for “session negotiation” between devices. Using such protocols, two devices, for example, can notify each other of their supported communication options and establish an option that both devices can support. However, these protocols are not adequate for the more sophisticated communication options that are becoming increasingly available.